earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphora
=Basic Information= *Full Name: unknown *In-Game: Symphora *Pseudonynm: "Symphora" is the name she has adopted for herself, an ancient word meaning "disaster". *Nicknames: She hasn't been close enough to anybody to receive a sobriquet, but I imagine people who dislike her might call her "Symp" *Alignment: Neutral Evil *Race: Undead *Class: Warlock *Professions: Herbalism, Tailoring =Vital Statistics= *Height: 5'11" (1.80m) *Weight: 115 lbs. (52.16 kg) (( <-- I know, it should be in Newtons, not kilograms... =P )) *Eyes: A golden glow emanates from the cavities. *Hair: Purple, with a greenish tint *Skin Color: Pale blue. =Physical Description= Symphora is tall, especially for a female. This attribute is accentuated because she does not hunch as badly as most Forsaken. In life, she was good-looking, but not exactly beautiful. However, she had a natural charm that was very attractive. It may have been her height, or her contagious enthusiasm, or even just the graceful way she moved. Whatever it was, the effect has carried over into undeath. Though her appearance has begun to wane in death, there is some mysterious attractive quality that remains. She often dresses in robes due to some "friendly advice". However, she has kept some more prurient garments, for the advantage they can yield on occasion. =Personality= Regarding Herself Symphora views undeath as a blessing. No longer restricted by emotional entalgements, no longer bamboozled by external trust, she has learned to focus on her own schemes and her own desires. Having been betrayed in life, she no longer trusts anything but herself. She is extremely self-confident. However, she is smart enough to realize that her power is still developing. As such, hers is a quiet confidence of things to come. Regarding Forsaken Symphora is very disengenuous when it comes to other Forsaken. She exhibits trust that she doesn't have as a means to gain trust. She is friendly only as a means to develop alliances. She excels at hiding her true feelings. Only those who suspect her guile and watch closely will see the cracks in the facade. Being well-versed in this deception, she is quick to detect the guile of others. This translates to suspicions concerning people who have no ulterior motives to unfurl. Symphora has no respect for the Forsaken who "need to adjust" to undeath. She believes that people who cannot comprehend or accept this new freedom are weak. Indeed, she does not truly consider them to be Forsaken. Instead she labels them "The Awakened", having stirred from The Great Slumber, viz. life, but not powerful enough to don the mantle of the Forsaken. Her feelings toward them echo her feelings toward the Scourge. Namely, they are feeble and undeserving of Undeath. Regarding Humans Symphora has a deep-rooted animosity toward the human race. The human world taught her to place her confidence in things that ultimately failed her: The Light, love, humanity. This is the foundation of her misanthropy. The perceived betrayal of her husband is the deepest cut. As such, her antipathy for human men far exceeds her her hatred of women. Indeed, there are times in which Symphora finds herself pitying their weakness and trust. However, these occasion are rare, as Symphora is typically disgusted by the reminder of her own naivety. Regarding Other Races In the past, Symphroa has treated all living races with animosity, not even worth the guise of friendship she displays for other Forsaken. However, she has since learned that some of the living may be useful to her. Since that discovery, she has worn her mask for other races as well as Forsaken. In general, she regards the living races (sans humans) to be inferior to the Forsaken, but on par or even superior to the Awakened. A few select individuals may even be considered only slighty below the Forsaken. To put it succinctly, Symphora recongizes that some living creatures are not weak, and would achieve greatness were they to come out of The Great Slumber. Her misanthropy precludes this respect for any humans. Symphora often refers to the living as "flesh jockeys". This term, born from her past animosity toward the living, is originally an obloquy. However, in light of her knowledge that some living are more useful than others, it now has many shades of meaning. Depending on the recipient it can range from "pissant cess pool" to "one unfortunately burdened with life." =History= Subtitle1 Subtitle2 Subtitle3 Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Warlock =Notes= *Still in the process of wikification! =Related Links= Works by and/or related to Symphora